


What the Hell!?

by HordakAndHisGloriousThighs



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Gen, dont let my mom find out about this, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HordakAndHisGloriousThighs/pseuds/HordakAndHisGloriousThighs
Summary: Alastor and Angel Dust somehow swap bodies with each other, they have no idea how to switch back!Awkward romance comedy , Radiodust fluff guaranteed! Angst too!
Relationships: Charlastor, RadioDust, angelhusk - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. The Beginning

Damn, these bed sheets feel so weird what the fuck...

Angel Dust immediately opened his eyes after acknowledging the uncomfortableness of the bed he was sleeping in. He sat up, he was in a room that had a 1920s kind of theme to it. "Eh?" He titled his head to the side, trying to process what was happening. "Fuck. Did I get kidnapped-" As soon as his words came out of his mouth, he was startled by an intense static noise weaving in through his words.

"...What the fuck?" He focused his awareness on his voice and messed around with it, "Mmmm... ffffuccckkkkk..." He was confused as hell, but he had a little satisfied smile on his face. He had his hands close up to his face and he glanced down at them. They were dark red, with bright red at the fingertips. "WHAT THE FUCKKKK!" He fell off the bed, landing on his back.

"U-Uh Alastor? Are you okay!?" Charlie's voice echoed in the halls. She stood outside the door and knocked on it. "HOLY SHIT I THINK I'M INSIDE ALASTOR!" Angel blurted out. He could see Charlie's shadow behind the door, awkwardly moving away. "Ooookay! I did not need to hear that..." She nervously laughed and walked away. Before Angel could respond, another knock appeared at Angel's door. Angel stuttered as he stood up, "Come in! Come in!" He desperately said with unnecessary hand gestures.

The door opened, revealing a tall demon spider. The spider had a huge grin plastered upon his face. "YOU STOLE MY BODY!" Angel Dust screamed and ran up to the demon who was possessing Angel's body. "My dear Angel Dust, do you have any idea what happened to us?" The spider questioned. Angel Dust blinked twice in confusion, eventually catching on to who this unknown demon is inside his body. "Alastor!?" "Correct! It appears that we've swapped into each other's bodies and I have no idea how!" As Alastor spoke, he reached out to adjust his monocle, and realized that it's not there. 

"Well, no shit! This is probably one of your fucked up deals isn't it?" Angel Dust had his hands on his hips and glared at Alastor. "Hm. No I don't think so!" It was obvious that Alastor secretly wished for his laugh track to play in the background, that was the only thing that laughed at his jokes. "Whatever, I probably made a deal with you whenever I was drunk last night or something..." "I have no interest in making a deal with you, my dear." Alastor walked into his room as Angel backed away. "Yeah, cause the only thing you'd get out of me is sex!" Angel accidentally added a laugh track as he laughed, "Woah! This shit is cool!" 

Alastor had his hands behind his back, slowly walking in circles, humming a happy tune, with a wide smile of course. "Hey, can you stop smiling? It's creeping the shit out of me." Angel Dust slightly shuttered. "My apologies if your own appearance is scaring you." Alastor had a smug look on his face. Angel Dust reflected Alastor's look and said, "Too bad you don't have a laugh track to laugh at your own terrible jokes." 

Alastor still smiled, like always. He lowered his eyebrows down in annoyance. "What is the last thing you remember last night, my dear?" Angel slightly blushed at how Alastor kept calling him 'dear' yeah, that's a normal name Alastor gives everyone, but he felt kind of special whenever he did that. "I told you, I got drunk, I don't really remember anything." Angel tried to play it cool, he leaned up against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. 

"That is not helpful!" Alastor said with a positive tone. "Last night I was busy helping Charlie with redesigning the foyer! After that, I went to bed. No abnormal things happened to me whenever I was awake." Alastor stated with a proud attitude. Angel Dust rolled his eyes and walked toward Alastor. "Fuck. So, let's just ask if Charlie can change us back then." "Good idea my dear! Let's find Charlie!" Alastor pointed at the door and walked out. Angel Dust groaned and followed him. 

~  
"I kindly ask for you to not make me look like a fool, since you are possessing my body, you're now responsible for it. I'll make sure to act my best as Angel Dust, only if you promise to act your best as Alastor whenever we're in public." Alastor kept his voice low as they were walking down the stairs. Angel frowned, but it turned into a grin as he realized something. "Sure, whatever. But tonight YOU have a session with Valentino." Angel laughed manically. Alastor visibly tensed up, "Hahaha! I won't be taking a part of such thing." Once again, he tried to adjust his monocle that wasn't there. "Aw, but Al... you said that you'll try your best to act as Angel Dust, and every night Angel Dust fucks Valentino. I'd hate for you to ruin my career." Angel gave him a teasing grin. 

Alastor started to breath heavily, "We'll find a way to avoid that!" He said with a nervous tone in his voice. "Eh' I've tried it before, there's no escaping Valentino. Welcome to my life bitch!" They found themselves at the end of the stairs, staring directly at Charlie who was hanging up some picture frames. "Oh!" Charlie nervously laughed, "Good morning Alastor and Angel Dust! Niffty is making breakfast, it's almost ready!" 

Angel Dust and Alastor exchanged looks. "Charlie, we're stuck in a situation right now. We were wondering if you could help us?" Alastor calmly asked. Charlie finished hanging a picture frame and clapped off all of the dust from her hands as she walked to the two demons, "Yeah, what's going on?" Alastor took a deep breath in, "Angel Dust and I woke up in each other's bodies. I'm Alastor, not Angel Dust. And he's Angel Dust, not Alastor. We have no idea how this happened, we're curious if you could help us?"

Charlie's expression was priceless, she was not expecting them to say this. "I...Woah okay. Sooo... you're Angel Dust?" She pointed at Alastor's body who was possessed by Angel. "Ya' like what you see?" Angel asked in a seductive tone. Charlie backed away. "Yup! You're definitely Angel Dust...heh, so you have no idea how this happened?" "Correct darling! Not even I possess powers that can change us back. You're the daughter of Lucifer himself! Surely you can change us back." Alastor's words were chipper! 

Charlie stuttered quite a bit, "Guys I... I don't know." Alastor and Angel gave her looks of despair. "I-I could try. Here, I'll ask my mother okay? I'm sure she can help. Meanwhile, stay here and don't cause too much trouble alright?" She walked into her office before they could respond. Alastor let out a disappointed sigh. "Honestly, I wouldn't be too sad if we get stuck like this forever. I have powers after all!" Alastor glared at Angel Dust after he made that comment, "Hehe I'm just kidding Al." He was not. If Angel were stuck in Alastor's body for the rest of eternity, he would be free from Valentino and his shitty deals. Though, he felt bad that Alastor would have to deal with them. No demon deserves that, he thought.

Alastor went over to the bar and slouched on the chair. "Al, my life isn't that bad..." Angel scoffed, sitting right next to Alastor. "You're a pornstar that works for someone I deeply hate, of course it's bad." Alastor managed to keep smiling. "Pfft wha-uh-okayyy. Point made. At least you get to look like a sexy spider." Angel finger gunned him and smirked. "I prefer my original form."

"Damn, since when are you the negative one?" Angel pouted, his mood immediately changed whenever he saw Husk walking to the bar. "Hey Husky booo~" before Angel could finish his sentence, Alastor harshly nudged his shoulder. "AH! Ahem, I mean, Husk I'd like a drink...please." Alastor nodded in approval at Angel's fairly bad acting skills. "Since when do you drink?" Husk questioned Angel Dust. "Since now darling~" Alastor sighed, he knew it'd be impossible to get Angel Dust to not flirt at all. "What the fuck. You deserve a water." Husk said with a blank facial expression. He slid a water over to Angel Dust. "Hey!" 

Husk looked over at Alastor, "I'm surprised you haven't asked for cheap booze yet." He still maintained his blank expression. "Not today my... hot fellow." Alastor cringed at his attempt of acting like Angel Dust. "What the fuck...?" Husk turned around and reached out for his own drink. Alastor leaned over to Angel Dust and whispered, "Smile my dear!" Angel rolled his eyes and forced a miserable smile. "Yeah, yeah... cause I'm never fully dressed without one. I've caught on to that shit." Alastor proudly nodded, "Have good posture too!" Angel groaned and set his back up straight. "There! You happy?" Alastor hummed in glee.

"So, what the fuck are we supposed to do while we wait for Charlie?" Angel questioned. "Patience is key my dear!" Alastor looked over at Husk and signaled at him for a glass of water. Husk rolled his eyes and slid him a water. "Thank you kindly my handsome friend!" Angel Dust facepalmed at Alastor's response. "You're terrible at acting like me." Angel Dust whispered to Alastor. "Fuck off..." Husk bluntly spoke in the background. 

Alastor tensed up, not really aware of that meaning. "Hahaha! Oh Husk, my good friend! I will not be doing that." Angel chuckled at how oddly innocent the Radio Demon truly is. "Welp..." Angel Dust jumped out of his chair and started walking to the stairs, "I'm gonna go take a shower." As soon as Angel finished his sentence, Alastor instantly ran up to him, blocking his way. "N-n-N-oNoNoNoo! I'm afraid I do not approve of your action." Alastor put his arms out, blocking the stairway. "What? You rather have a dirty body?" Angel questioned.

Alastor groaned at his response, he put his arms down and stepped an inch closer to Angel. "I do not trust you!" He said in a jolly tone, "And I took a shower last night my dear!" Angel rolled his eyes, "Whatever, It's not like I'm going to judge your tiny dick." He brushed Alastor aside and traveled up the stairs. "May I ask where are you going?" Alastor quickly followed behind. Some muffled static noises came out of Angel's mouth. "Gonna go find an outfit that doesn't make me look like a strawberry pimp." Angel smirked, recalling the first time he called Alastor a 'strawberry pimp' 

Alastor shook his head many times. They both reached to the 2nd floor and stopped walking. "Instead of that, how about we go on a stroll!"

Angel Dust knew that it’d be hard to protest, so he sighed and let Alastor lead the way.


	2. Oh Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh guys this story is going to get crazy!

The weather was surprisingly decent, you'd think that in Hell it'd be either too hot or too cold. But from Angel's guess, it feels like 76 degrees out. Alastor and Angel were walking around Pentagram City; which doesn't have the best sight to see but whatever, Angel thought. He couldn't help but notice how perfect Alastor's posture was. To him, it's like looking in a mirror that shows you what you'd look like at your best. His smile was perfect too, he didn't even think he could look that good. Maybe he himself should start smiling more often...

"Staring is considered rude." Angel immediately snapped out of his trance from Alastor's words. Angel shook his head and crossed his arms, "Sorry smiles, was just lookin' at how gorgeous I am." Alastor's head stayed forward, but his eyes glanced back at Angel. "Hmm... I suppose that-" Angel Dust interrupted the Radio Demon with, "Hey, we didn't eat breakfast and I'm starvin' wanna go get some food? There's a restaurant across the street." Alastor widened his smile and met his eyes to where Angel Dust was pointing at. "What a splendid idea! Keep in mind this won't reward you for your interruption Angel~" "Eh, it's not like you can kill me."

'Bite to Eat' was the restaurant's name. It looked like a fancy restaurant Angel could definitely not afford. Angel had his fingers crossed that Alastor would pay for them. But then it dawned upon him, 'I'm in Alastor's body... which means I have his wallet on me.' He discretely felt for his pockets and found a leather wallet lurking in his back pant's pocket. He didn't fully pull it out, making sure that Alastor wouldn't notice. 'Hopefully this dude has money.' He thought.

Alastor opened the door and insisted that Angel should go inside before him. "Pfft, thanks Al." Angel giggled at how unnecessary Alastor's gesture was and stepped inside. Alastor nodded at his response and walked in after Angel. There was a long line, but all of sudden everyone backed away and allowed Angel and Alastor to pass through. Everybody looked terrified. "Uhh... why are they doin' that?" He whispered to Alastor. "Hahaha my dear! They are scared of you!" Alastor nudged Angel's back in a friendly way. "Huh... I didn't think Vaggie was serious about this whole 'being afraid of the mighty Radio Demon' shit." He made finger quotations as he spoke. Alastor had a proud look on his face as he slowly nodded to Angel's words. 

"Allow me to get us a waiter." Alastor walked up to the main desk and rested his arm on the table. He tapped on the little bell a couple of times which was placed on the desk. A waiter walked in from the side of the restaurant, "My apologies for the wait. I-" He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Angel Dust, to which he thought was Alastor. There was a long moment of silence, Alastor broke it with "Is there something wrong?" The waiter had visible sweat on his forehead, he wiped it off and pointed to the direction of their table. "R-Right this way..." He said shakily. 

The two demons sat at their table, sitting across from each other. Angel scooted in his chair as the waiter spoke, "M-My name is ehm... Cruor and I'll be your waiter for today." He nervously gave them their menus and zoomed away. "Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell did you do to that man? He's terrified of you- or well...me!" "Let's just say he wasn't happy with our last deal!" A psychotic laugh followed after Alastor's sentence. Angel had a semi-playful aghast facial expression. He looked over at the other tables and noticed that they're all empty, "Damn. Could've sworn that there were people here." He pointed to all of the tables. "Ah! Haha! Welcome to my life! Where everyone runs away from me." Angel couldn't tell if Alastor was proud or sad of that, it looked kind of like both. His smile hadn't disappeared from his face yet, so it's hard to read his mind. 

"So, you're okay with that? Does anybody ever talk to you?" Angel queried. Alastor slightly tilted his head in confusion and a little bit of curiosity at Angel's question. "No? They're all afraid of me." "But-but- ah...okay." Angel gave up and concluded that it's best not to question Alastor, as he is very mysterious and confusing. He looked down at his menu and gazed at it, Alastor did the same as well.

"Sooo, do y'know what you're ordering?" Angel asked after a few minutes of awkward silence passed by. Alastor made a 'mmmmm' noise that followed up with a "No." Angel let out an awkward "Ah..." 'This guy is so fucking boring.' Angel thought. He relaxed back in his chair and avoided eye contact with Alastor. His face immediately lit up as he thought of a naughty idea to Alastor's disadvantage. He can make sex jokes without getting hurt by Alastor, because Alastor doesn't have powers anymore. 

He smirked as he rested his elbows on the table, using his hands to support his face. “So, how about after this we go to my hotel room. I have a really nice bed~” Angel said in a seductive tone. Alastor didn’t take his eyes off of the menu, “Oh, Angel you character! I’m not interested in any of those revolting activities you partake in.” Alastor calmly replied. Angel glared at him. The waiter arrived with, “Ehm... what would you like to drink heh?” 

“We’ll both take some water, please.” Alastor requested. He was quite aware that Angel was going to order some alcohol, so he ordered water to his enjoyment of watching Angel suffer. “No! I don’t want-“ Alastor kicked Angel’s knee. Angel yelped in pain, “Fucking Christ, yes I’ll take a damn water.” He kept his eyes locked on Alastor. “O-Of course sir, are you all ready to order?” The waiter asked them.

They both exchanged looks and nodded. “Uh, Alright, what can I get for you?” The waiter set his attention on Alastor. “Hm, I’ll have your Venison Bourguignon!” Angel winced at Alastor’s order. “Ehm and uh... how about for you- uh sir?” He looked over at Angel. “Uh, for one... are you really gonna get that shit for breakfast? Aren’t you gonna get some pancakes or somethin?” He questioned Alastor. Angel could tell that Alastor wanted to punch him for being terrible at acting like Alastor. Al’s eyes twitched, “I prefer to eat that for breakfast, my dear.” Alastor was obviously miffed.

The waiter was confused as hell, but he didn’t question them. Angel rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I’ll have your cinnamon pancakes.” He told the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked off. “Angel, please make an effort at acting like me.” His voice was strained. Angel roughly sighed, “Why? You’d never fuckin’ do anything I’d ask for. That’s cause’ you’re always so powerful and shit, but guess what? You’re not anymore. I can do whatever the fuck I want and treat you how you treated me.” 

Alastor didn’t say anything... He stared at Angel Dust, trying to come off as intimidating but he knew that Angel was right. He’s not the scary one anymore. He cleared his throat and continued to smile. “Be careful with what you say I-“ Alastor was cut off with a mocking laugh from Angel. “Enough with this bullshit! Remember that I’m now the one who can kill you in any second, you better watch your tone ‘my dear.’” Angel had a menacing grin, he liked having this kind of power over Alastor.

Alastor’s eyes gave him a dangerous death stare. If he were back in his original form, he would’ve punished the hell out of Angel Dust, but the tables have turned. He needed to be smart about this. “Well played Angel.” Is all he could say. Angel relaxed into his chair and had a cocky grin. A concerning thought appeared in his head ‘He’s going to kill me whenever we get switched back.’ He took a deep breath and tried to push that thought away. 

Ringggg!

“It appears that your electronic device that’s in my pocket is ringing.” Alastor stated. “Yeah, that’s what they fucking do. Gimme’ that.” Angel held his hand out. Alastor took the phone out of his pocket and held it by one of the corners as if it were something disgusting. He handed it to Angel and made an overly-dramatic disgusted face. Angel opened a text message that was sent by Valentino. It said:

Angel cakes, why aren’t you with your client? He’s been waiting for awhile now. Where the fuck are you?

Oh shit... I forgot that I had a client.


	3. The Forced Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers ✌️

Angel's heart dropped, he had no idea what to do. Valentino will be mad if Angel doesn't please a client, or if he's late to a session. He knew that Alastor would never be up for the task, but he has no choice... Angel exhaled loudly, "Yesterday I promised a client that we'd hook up today but for longer and a better price." He explained. "I-ehm, Alastor... ya gonna have to do this for me. Otherwise Valentino will find me who will actually be you, and give you a severe punishment." Angel looked up from his phone and saw how noticeably uncomfortable Alastor was. 

"Here's your drinks, your food should be here any moment now!" The waiter nervously placed the two waters on the table and walked off. Alastor took a drink from the water, and to Angel's surprise, he gave Angel an unamused frown as soon as he set the water down. "I rather have a good ol' punishment than hook up with a stranger." His smile returned. "Alastor, you don't understand. My whole career relies on this, I can't mess up not even with a small hookup." Angel slammed his hands on the table, making himself look as serious as possible. "What career? You don't have one hahahaha!" 'Is this bitch really making a joke right now?'

"It's just fucking sex! It's not even a big deal." Angel shouted. Alastor laughed as if he was losing his sanity, "I refuse, I'd appreciate it if you'd respect my wishes Angel." "Agh, please! I will fucking try my best to act like a good Alastor. I'll be scary and threaten people and shit. Just, fucking please Alastor." "Mmm, no." 

Angel cursed under his breath, "Well, fine then! I'll fucking embarrass the hell out of you, make ya look like the biggest dumbass in overlord history. Nobody will be scared of you, you'll lose your name." Angel felt bad threatening Alastor, even though he probably deserved it. Alastor broke his glass of water, getting the table and Angel wet, as well as a little bit of himself. "You pompous asshole." Angel jumped a bit, shocked at Alastor's response. 'Holy shit, he's fucking pissed off.' 

Angel managed to keep his cool, "Yeah, that's right. And this asshole has power of ya." He stuck his hand out and successfully attempted to hover fire on the palm of his hand. "Woahh-" Angel cleared his throat, trying to act like he wasn't surprised that he could do that. He looked at Alastor who was frowning. "Look, how about I come with ya? I'll give you all of my tips and tricks and stuff." 

"Goodness no! I'm not doing this." 'He is so fucking stubborn!' Angel smashed his face on the table, "Alastorrrr..." He mumbled. He looked up, "Did you not hear me? I will fucking act like you, I'll even make a damn deal with you whenever we switch back." Angel knew he'd regret saying that, but he's desperate at this point. This brought Alastor's interest. "A deal? Hmm, what kind of deal?"

"I don't fucking care, whatever you want." "You don't have anything I want." "Then why did you-" Angel groaned in frustration. "Don't you overlords not care who you have control over?" He asked Alastor. "I have standards." Alastor pointed out. "Fucking- I'm done begging ya' you and I are gonna go to my client right after this fuckin' breakfast, end of discussion."

"Breakfast is served!" Alastor's Vension Bourguignon was placed on the table first, Angel's pancakes followed up after. Not one of them said thank you. "Enjoy your food." The waiter bowed and left the room. Alastor formally cut his food, with the best manners. Angel picked at his pancakes, upset that their conversation wasn't organic. Nobody said anything to each other; nor made eye-contact.

Angel sighed into his chair, feeling guilt overtake him. Yeah, Angel's a demon and he has done shitty things, but he still has a heart... deep down. He turned on his phone and texted Valentino, 'Sorry Val I was getting sum breakfast. This spider gotta be fed right?' Angel looked up and ate his pancakes as quick as possible. 

~

They both finished eating... 'Shit, I'm gonna have to use Alastor's money. He's gonna be even MORE pissed at me. Goddammit!' He pulled out Alastor's wallet with a shaky hand. He opened the wallet, and was shocked at how much cash was stuff in there. "So eh... who's gonna pay?" Angel anxiously asked, aware of the answer. Alastor wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up at him, "Not me." Angel nervously laughed at his response. "Eh..." Probably best not to say anything until it's time to pay. However, an idea appeared in his head that Alastor might be interested in. "How about..." Angel leaned in closer and whispered, "We break out of this place and we don't pay?" 

Alastor tilted his head, intrigued by Angel's proposal. "Hmm... I do love a good adventure. I'm in!" Angel was a bit shocked, he assumed that Alastor would’ve blown him off. Angel stood up and held out his hand, “Ya ready?” Alastor stood up after and pushed in his chair. “Do you have a plan?”

“Nope.”

Angel took Alastor by the hand and zoomed out of the restaurant. “FUCK YA! THOUGH I LOVE YOUR BREAKFAST!” Angel screamed while running out of the entrance, flipping everyone off. Feeling a little unsatisfied with the escape, Angel heedlessly played around with his dark magic and summoned an enormous tentacle whamming the building mercilessly. They made it to the other side of the street, both panting and gasping for air. Both of them managed to slip in a few laughs between their gasping. The tentacle disappeared into the abyss, leaving a huge hole into the restaurant’s wall. “HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!” Angel jumped in the air with glee. 

“YOUR POWERS ARE SO-“ Angel turned around and saw that Alastor was missing. “Son of a fucking bitch...” Valentino will beat the shit out of Angel if he doesn’t attend to his client soon, but it’s Alastor’s problem now. He groaned real loud and yelled out, “FUCK YOU ALASTOR.” 

What can that Radio Demon possibly be up to...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this fanfiction has over 400 hits and it hasn’t even been out for a week yet! Thank you all so much, this is going to be an exciting journey <3


	4. Panicked Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is going to be a little more shorter than the rest ✌️

"Pompous, obnoxious, egotistical spider." Alastor couldn't help but curse to himself as he walked through an alleyway, escaping from Angel. He had no remorse leaving him with no warning, he personally believed that Angel deserved it. Alastor's thoughts scattered to future punishments Angel would have to endure. The thought of Angel screaming in pain made Alastor grin even more. His thoughts were immediately silenced as a bat-like demon approached him. The demon was about 2 inches shorter than him; he had more muscle though. His wings had sharp hooks pointing directly at Alastor.

Alastor gulped, "Good morning... May I help you?" It's been decades since Alastor has felt anything remotely close to fear. He's vulnerable and he's very well aware of it. The mysterious demon placed his hands on Alastor's shoulders, "Let's finish off what we started a couple of days ago, shall we?" The demon gestured at his car that was parked outside the alley. Alastor felt completely lost and... weak. He can't fight the demon off, he can't walk away from this situation, and he definitely won't accept the demon's suggestion. How the hell does Angel handle these guys? 

Alastor is very smart and can easily get himself out of situations, but this is new territory... If he had his powers he'd punish the demon and broadcast it through hell. Alastor breathed in heavily. Time to turn the charm on. "Sorry fella, but I have another client I better get to. I'll have intercourse with you later." Alastor felt so proud at his clever attempt, but that immediately faded as he noticed how unamused the demon was. "Are you shitting me?" His grip on Alastor's shoulders tightened. "You fucking told me that last week! Did you forget that I said I'd pay extra for this time?" 

Oh shit... he is the client...

The demon forcefully grabbed on to Alastor's wrist and started dragging him to his car. Alastor was in full panic mode. He kicked and clawed his way into a failed attempt at escaping. A huge lump formed in his throat as he desperately screamed for help. He tried to use the heel of his boots to slow down the demon, but nothing worked. "Please sir! If-if I were you I wouldn't do this-" The demon ignored Alastor's begging. 

"He's right."

The demon stopped at the sound of the mysterious voice. Alastor looked up and saw Angel Dust standing behind them, holding a flame in his left hand. "M-Mr. Radio Demon...?" The demon quickly let go of Alastor's wrist and gradually stood on one knee, looking down at the floor. Alastor felt so relieved and slightly embarrassed because of how heavy he was panting. "Get the fuck out of here or I'll burn you alive." Angel said with more sass than intimidation. The demon nodded whimperingly and ran to his car without looking back. No hesitation was involved. 

"Angel!" Alastor exhaled loudly, using his right arm to support his upper body on his hip. Angel grinned at how powerful he felt and walked toward Alastor. "Good news, that was the client so you won't have to fuck anyone anytime soon." Angel exclaimed; still holding the flame in his hand, tossing it like a ball. "That's music to my ears..." Alastor's voice was slightly strained. "Look Al..." Angel's dominate expression faded into a look full of remorse. "I shouldn't have forced ya passed your comfort zone. I panicked which caused me to do somethin' stupid y'know?" Alastor could feel how genuine Angel's words were. Which made Alastor reconsider all of his punishments for Angel Dust.

"Regardless, I want to go back to the hotel..." Alastor said, out of breath. Angel made the flame in his hand disappear and agreed to Alastor’s wish. They both walked out of the alley and found themselves at the breakfast place that was destroyed. “Damn... You’re really lucky to have these powers Al.” Alastor never knew how difficult it was to not possess powers until today; it helped him have a tiny bit of sympathy for powerless demons such as Angel Dust himself. He couldn’t imagine how many powerless demons get taken advantage of each day. 

“Yes, and I cannot wait to get them back.” He spoke in an unintentional blunt way. Angel frowned at Alastor’s response, which he quickly took to notice. Alastor had an urge to apologize but he immediately shut that thought off in embarrassment. “Oh! Charlie is calling me!” Angel exclaimed and quickly pressed the ‘Accept’ button. 

“Angel, I talked to my Mom and she said that my Dad can easily swap you back with his fingers! However, you have to be there in front of him and the earliest appointment is next Friday at 6:00 PM... So uh, how does that sound?” 

“Yes we’ll fucking take it! Thank you Charlie!!”

“Cool beans! Heh, ohh my Dad is calling me, I’ll talk to you later!” She declined the call.

Angel turned to Alastor, “So, Charlie said that her Dad can change us back but we’re gonna have to wait until next Friday.” Alastor winced. He can’t take this anymore! He hates feeling weak. “Ah... Alright then...” A whole week... how is Alastor going to survive this?


End file.
